Destroy Worlds, Create Worlds
by Cecilia Waters
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Nunnally, Lelouch, and Suzaku are old friends but when Nunnally makes a mistake can things ever go back to the way they were?


**Author: Cecilia Waters **

**Title: Destroy Worlds, Create Worlds **

**Characters: Nunnlly, Suzaku, Lelouch **

**Rating: K+ **for death and disease

A/N: Soooo…this is my second fanfic ever. I think it's better than the first and it's based off of a dream I had the other night. It's probably very OOC because in my dream there wasn't much about the characters except their names and a few details that actually related but I think the ending is very appropriate to these characters so I kept it a Code Geass fan fic instead of making it a random short story.

**NOTE: Nunnally is not blind or paralyzed in this fic. She is also an older sister of Suzaku's, not a younger sister of Lelouch's. Also there are some time changes in this fic so I hope that it's clear. **

Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters belong to CLAMP, not me I suggest you watch the anime as it's awesome. I'm not making money off this fic so please don't sue got it? BTW Dee and Sarah belong to me mwahahahahaha.

* * *

**Destroy Worlds, Create Worlds

* * *

**

"Even if we don't have enough time to finish it tomorrow Lelouch, we'll understand." Suzaku said as he lay on his stomach eyes bright and looking at Lelouch with an understanding much too deep for his six years of life. Lelouch, lying on his stomach nestled between his two best friends looked back into his friend's eyes just as knowing, just as bright, just as…_happy_ as he told his friend "Don't be silly we'll have plenty of time." And Nunnlly the older girl, she was _twice _their age, smiled quietly into her pillow eyes tired and content as she settled down onto her stomach to the right of Lelouch. _Yes, _she thought_, they would have plenty of time tomorrow _and closed her eyes_._

_Six years later_

Nunnally ran down the stairs excited as she saw her Aunt Tristen at the bottom of them. Her favorite aunt, the one who was always calm, who always knew what to do. She hugged her aunt lovingly once she reached the bottom of the stairs and when Aunt Tristen said "I missed you" Nunnally replied "I missed you too." Shortly afterwards, as they were talking about the terrible fate that had befallen their beloved Aunt Tia Lina, Tristen recalled to both their minds a memory that was painful for them to hold and to share. "You know" she said seriously as she stepped slightly further away from her niece, "the last time I saw you, you ran down the stairs, much as you did just today, and were screaming virus virus virus virus at me like your life depended on it." Nunnally, stung with guilt, didn't know what to say. She remembered the time with clarity. But the problem was that while Nunnally would most likely never get the memory of her twelve year old self running down those steps screaming virus virus virus at her aunt with such venom, that was all she could remember. She could not remember when this happened or even what her motives had been. She only remembered screaming at her aunt like her life depended on it and, after realizing what she was doing and seen the hurt, broken, emotions in her aunts eyes, she remembered feeling unbearably guilty and ashamed. When Nunnally next opened her mouth it was to vocalize these exact same thoughts that had entered her head in the few seconds that had passed after her aunt had said these heavy heavy words. As the girl held her aunt close and looked up into her eyes Nunnally said "Yes Tristen I remember, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget…but…the thing is that's all I remember. I couldn't tell you why I did it even if I wanted to." As if reading Nunnally's mind Aunt Tristen chipped in with "You were very small at the time. I was leaving the house and you were furious with me for abandoning you as I'm sure it seemed I was doing." And it had been another six years before Nunnally was able to see her beloved aunt again Nunnally thought with a sad smile. She was now eighteen much older and _much_ wiser she decided. She would never make such a grievous childish mistake _now. _No, Nunnally thought grimly, if she were ever to call anyone _virus_ now, it would be every bit of the terrible, terrible accusation she had feared it had been to her aunt for all these years. "How childish of me," Nunnally said with a hit of relief and warmth in her voice "but even so I actually feel a little better about the whole incident now that I know the details of the truth. You know I would never mean such things Aunt Tristen." _Don't you? _Nunnally thought worriedly._ I'd never mean such a thing, not to you. _"I know" Aunt Tristen said as she smiled warmly at Nunnally arm on the small child's shoulder. "and so there is nothing to be forgiven, because I knew all along that you spoke those words only in anger and that you had never intended to hurt me." There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other and reached, at last, an understanding. No sooner had this taken place that Tata and Noni burst through the hallway eager to meet Tristen. Noni stepped in front of Tristen and started talking excitedly, urgently to her daughter about the terrible fate that had befallen Tia Lina and about what they could possibly do to help her ailment. Nunnally was unceremoniously pushed to the side and, she knew, was expected to leave. The grown-ups were talking after all, about very unpleasant things if she did say so herself. _Unpleasant things that had been all her fault. _She thought bitterly. Surely, not something for a child to be included in. But Aunt Tristen saw the dismissal and Nunnally's desire to stay, to be included, to not have to leave her newly regained aunt and, perhaps most importantly, her desire to make amends for the disaster, to help her Tia Lina and to not be thrown to the wayside. "Mother," Aunt Tristen said gently but firmly. "I believe it would be beneficial to have Nunnally here as well. So that we can have one more mind working on this dire problem at hand." Noni looked a bit surprised but conceded and Nunnally was included in on their private talks of the details of what had happened to Tia Lina. It _was _they said, a virus, as they had feared. A particularly slow one they assumed as it had taken three months for Tia Lina to digress into the state she was currently in but undoubtedly the same virus that had be plaguing Japan for this past year, the one that had started to appear only six years ago. Six years ago…when Nunnally was twelve and she had only just begun to understand the repercussions that her seemingly harmless child's play would cause her beloved country. _When Aunt Tristen had to leave._ Nunnally thought to herself. Tristen had left attempting to find a cure for this virus but had so far been unsuccessful and, she hated to admit, she felt that after six years of working on this nefarious virus, she doubted she would ever be successful. Hearing Aunt Tristen say these words brought tears to Nunnally's eyes. For Nunnally, Aunt Tristen had been her last hope of the disaster she created ever being rectified, once her friends had died. _They too had been unable to find a cure. _Nunnally thought sadly. Tristen said she would however, keep trying, and she would of course try to help Tia Lina, even if the woman's mind was all but gone and how much time she had left was anybody's guess. As the group sat down on the couches in the living room they went over the details of Tia Lina's slow regression. They went through the painful memories of how she slowly forgot who each of them were, who she herself was. Everything Nunnally thought bitterly. Tia Lina had even forgotten how to speak and Nunnally mourned for the loss of her relative even though she could only bring the blame of such a tragedy upon her worn decidedly un-childlike shoulders.

_Six years earlier_

Nunnally, Dee, and Sarah were sitting together in their bed. The dashboard, windshield, and other parts of a car had been grafted onto the bed to create their own personal touches as well as to create a decent workspace for the group. The three had been friends ever since they could remember. This crazy plot had been Sarah's idea. It usually was. She was crazy enough to think of all sorts of brilliant things for them to challenge themselves with. Dee usually knew how to make it happen and Nunnally knew how to keep the two from killing each other. _No easy feat_ she thought as she watched the two fight ferociously over some detail of the execution of their latest endeavor. Nunnally sighed and decided to let them duke it out this time. She had supplies she had to get. Nunnally really didn't know why the two fought so often; they were both brilliant, in their own way. Looking down at the list of the latest things their project needed she shook her head as she thought _how _exactly she was supposed to get her hands on some Sakuradite. Oh well, she thought, she had always been successful before. People just seemed to trust her innocent child's face and she had enough money and tact that she knew when to bribe, when to flatter, when to find somebody else to manipulate. After the fight had simmered down a bit into a thick tension and the two began working on their own respective drafts and drawings of how to bring _the plan _to life Nunnally decided it was time to get busy and quietly excused herself out the door.

_Approximately 4 months later_

The three had been working on _this_ particular project for months now and, Nunnally felt, it was finally starting to show some results. The idea was to create a vaccination for cancer, to create a better world for people to live in. It was a highly unorthodox treatment they had settled upon, not a shot but a simple liquid that the patient would ingest, but it seemed to be highly effective. At least the first batch had…Nunnally thought wistfully. For some reason the three were having trouble recreating the exact conditions under which their concoction had been made. Sarah, for one, was getting restless and reckless in her determination to achieve success a second time. Sarah seemed as though she was possessed by the project. Dee, on the other hand, had taken to studying their field notes hours upon end looking for something, anything, they might have missed in the first successful process. Nunnally had decided to help Sarah because she was genuinely concerned that her friend might hurt herself as she relentlessly experimented. Sarah was determined to have a definitive and replicable success of their vaccination as a gift to Nunnally, before her thirteenth birthday. Nunnally tried to fix the breakdowns in the process that occurred as Sarah's fatigued body and mind became increasingly sloppy but this was really getting to be too much for her Nunnally decided. And so, never one for foolish pride, Nunnally asked Dee to abandon the notes and help Sarah in her attempts to perfect the process for a second time, before their friend killed herself. Dee made some snide remark about it being a welcome relief but grudgingly got up as Nunnally continued to glare at him. Once he got to their workbench however, his feigned apathy disappeared into real concern as he saw how Sarah was rapidly losing herself in her frantic efforts to bring the world their antidote. Dee calmly and patiently brought logic back into Sarah's world as he talked her through the process step by step the way it was supposed to be done without trying to kill yourself in the process by ignoring the live electricity, deadly chemicals, and other dangerous equipment the three were working with.

_Approximately 6 years later _

However, Nunnally thought bitterly, as she remembered the events of that day effortlessly no matter how many years she kept putting between herself and that memory, something went wrong as the three of them tried the process again and, instead of creating an antidote they had created a monster, a poison, a _virus._ A virus that was rapidly destroying Japan, a virus that was making everyone_ everyone _a shell of a person and finally a corpse. Dee and Sarah had been among the first to go having been exposed to the chemicals the longest and the first to be exposed to the _virus_ in its completed form. Nunnally was apparently, immune to this virus, _lucky her, s_he thought with distain. As far as she was concerned any hope of this whole mess being fixed had died along with her friends Dee and Sarah. _They _might have fixed it but now… now Nunnally could only hate herself as she had taken part in the process that would almost certainly destroy the world, just as it had destroyed her world.

And, to make it all worse, it was _Lelouch_ her oldest childhood friend that was helping the virus spread as fast as he could. It was only then, after the thought of her beloved friend, the best of them all really, that Nunnally finally broke down and let the tears that had been gathering inside her fall. Lelouch, she thought miserably, _why? _Little did she know that Lelouch had made Nunnally as well as her younger brother Suzaku, immune to the _virus._ And it wouldn't be until much later that Nunnally would find out and understand the true horror, beauty, and naivety of Lelouch's _master plan. _

_approximately 1 year later_

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Suzaku were sitting in a bedroom with a TV on the wall. Lelouch had just activated the final stages of his plan and it was going swimmingly. Lelouch had brought back to life all the people that the virus had killed, basically all of Japan. However, when all these people came back to life they weren't themselves. They were still shells of people. Lelouch had succeeded in that these people had no desire to fight. There was peace but these people…they didn't think really. They just lived.

And so that's what Nunnally did, just existed. Not because she had ever died, no she thought grimly, she remained resolutely immune. But it didn't seem right for her to have a life when she saw all around her the evidence of the life that she had robbed of others. And so she and her brother sat in this room and watched TV they watched TV for the whole day and didn't go to sleep until finally _finally_ Lelouch came in and asked if he could join them. Nunnally had sat there for so long she had no idea how much time had passed. It seemed as though the people, the _dead_ people she reminded herself, had more life than she did. As this thought passed through her mind a wry smile cracked it's way along her mouth. And she kept watching TV Until finally finally Lelouch came in and asked, once more, if he could join them. By this time Nunnally was hiding _behind_ the TV somewhat delirious and terrified of the world as it had become. As she peeked around to the front she saw her friend, Lelouch. And for that moment the TV didn't seem so important, the people that existed outside of this room, calm and asleep, didn't seem so important. Only Suzaku, Lelouch, and Nunnally and the fact that they were together again after all this time, all these _years_ apart. All these years spent in self loathing, hatred of one another, all these years lost. Finally, Nunnally understood that Lelouch had never hated _her_ as so many had, he had never blamed her for creating the virus and…Nunnally thought tentatively maybe he found a way to fix it, maybe he found a way to create a new world, even though deep in her heart she knew the bitter truth that it had been a superficial fix. Suddenly Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally were young children again, nothing more than two six year old boys and a youthful twelve year old girl. In that time before anything else had happened. And as Nunnally came out from behind her hiding place behind the TV Lelouch said in an even tone, ever logical "Why don't you two go to sleep? It is late after all." Suzaku complained that he hadn't finished watching his favorite TV series yet but Lelouch eventually convinced his two most precious people in the world, the two he never wanted to lose, to get some rest. And as Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnally lay on their stomach's to sleep Suzaku said "Even if we don't have enough time to finish it tomorrow Lelouch, we'll understand." his eyes bright and innocent, looking at Lelouch with an understanding much too deep for his six years of life. Lelouch, lying on his stomach nestled between his two best friends, the older girl and the boy just his age to his left, looked back at his friend's eyes just as knowing, just as bright, just as…_happy_ as he told his friend "Don't be silly we'll have plenty of time." _Even as they both knew that they didn't;_ _that this last perfect night would indeed be their last. _And Nunnally the older girl smiled quietly into her pillow, eyes tired and content as she settled down onto her stomach to the right of Lelouch. _Yes, she thought, they would have plenty of time tomorrow and closed her eyes. Just like old times…_And as the three friends fell asleep the sun rose and they knew that the world would continue; that their world which had been so tainted by mistakes, by ambitions, by failure, by success; that their world would once again be pure and peaceful as they slept.

* * *

OK I'm trying to make it obvious while being discreet that these three die at the end? Did I succeed O.o??? Kind of like how Lelouch had to die to make the world right, in my story it's these three that have to die for the world to continue and decidedly this world is not as perfect as the one that Lelouch created in Code Geass however…. It is better…without them…sad I know. Well review please. =D Btw do you hate me cause I made Nunnlly less innocent? I think the Nunnlly in my dream was kind of like the one that fired F.L.E.I.A. and of course she's older than the two boys. .. and not blind…or paralyzed… buh bye!

Sooo…I really had no idea what kind of story this was gonna turn out to be as it just started with me writing down the bits and pieces of a dream I had that stuck with me. It turned out to be pretty long and I'm glad that I finally wrote something that I'm happy with.

REVIEW!!!!!!

**You can't erase these things that are really bad. **

**It's not too late it's never too late. **


End file.
